Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen
and Renesmee Cullen.]] Jacob Black imprints on Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, upon birth in Book 2 of Breaking Dawn. As part of the imprinting, Jacob will only be a brother figure to Renesmee until she comes of age, by which time she may develop romantic feelings for him, and vice versa. In the films, Jacob is portrayed by Taylor Lautner and Renesmee is portrayed by Mackenzie Foy. Prehistory Jacob Black ]] Quileute shape-shifter Jacob Black was born and grew up in La Push. After his mother died in a car accident and his sisters moved away, he became his father's only family. He was human for 16 years, up until he first phased and became part of a pack of "werewolves". He was originally in love with Renesmee's mother, Bella, and attempted unsuccessfully to win her over from her steady vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen, Renesmee's father. At the end of ''Eclipse, he convinced Bella to admit her true feelings for him, but she chose Edward in the end and broke Jacob's heart by agreeing to marry him. He ran away from home after receiving their wedding invitation, and tried to escape his pain by living as a wolf. He returns on time to attend their wedding. His pain over her rejection only ended when he met Renesmee, imprinting on her and finding his true match. Renesmee Cullen ]] Half-human half-vampire hybrid Renesmee Cullen was conceived during Bella and Edward's honeymoon on Isle Esme. Edward didn't want the baby because it was killing Bella, but couldn't do anything to stop it because Rosalie was guarding Bella, at her own request. Rosalie's choice also influenced Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and so Edward couldn't force Bella to have an abortion. While Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, she and Jacob felt incredibly drawn to each other and neither one of them knew the reason for this bizarre attraction. In truth, Jacob was drawn to the unborn Renesmee, and vice versa. History ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Jacob believes Bella has become a vampire after hearing that she and Edward have returned from their honeymoon and demands the pack to attack the Cullens. When Sam refuses, he decides to go alone. However, he finds out that Bella is pregnant, much to his shock. He talks with Edward, who doesn't want the baby because it is killing Bella, but cannot do anything because Rosalie is guarding Bella, at her own request. Rosalie's choice also influences Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and so Edward cannot force Bella to have an abortion. Jacob and Bella feel incredibly drawn to each other after that first encounter, which they both find as "weird". In truth, Jacob is really drawn to the baby and vice versa. Upon hearing of Bella's pregnancy, the pack then plans on killing Bella and the baby because they see it as a threat. Jacob rebels against Sam's authority as Alpha. He embraces his Alpha heritage to break away from the pack and runs off on his own. Seth and Leah Clearwater join him shortly and help him patrol the Cullens' territory and prevent Sam's pack from attacking. While guarding the Cullen house, Jacob visits Bella daily because of the gravitational force that compels him to be near her, despite the fact that he is still emotionally hurt by her rejection. Subsequently, Bella also feels the need to have him nearby. A few days later, Edward hears the baby's mind for the first time, and he begins to love it as it already loves Bella and him, leaving Jacob feeling betrayed. Edward later asks Jacob, as heir to the chief, Ephraim Black, for permission to change Bella into a vampire after the birth of the child. Feeling empty inside, Jacob agrees. When the placenta suddenly detaches, Renesmee begins to suffocate and tries to tear her way free, breaking several of Bella's bones in the process. Jacob performs CPR while Edward delivers the baby and then injects Bella's body with venom. Jacob is furious, believing that Bella had died giving birth, and goes to destroy "the monster" that killed her. But the moment they look into each other's eyes, he imprints on her. Jacob describes it as losing his connection to everything else, and the connection to Renesmee is the only one that matters now. This cures him of his heartbreak and allows him to forbid the pack from attacking her: because it is against pack law to hurt the person a wolf imprints on. The pack is then left with no choice but to make peace with the Cullens again. When Bella awakens two days later as a vampire, Edward takes her out hunting while Rosalie and Jacob stay near Renesmee for protection. Upon returning from her first hunt, she finds Jacob outside the house to test whether she was ready to see her child. She calls it ridiculous, passing it, then, indoors, and very cautiously, she meets her daughter. Bella is completely enraged when she finds out that Jacob has imprinted on her baby, threatening him to stay away from Renesmee, and then lunges for his throat when she finds out that he has nicknamed the baby "Nessie", the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster. Seth jumps in the way of the attack and gets his shoulder and collar bone broken in the process. The Cullens are ready to leave Forks to avoid Charlie, Bella's father. Jacob, however, does not want to be away from Renesmee and goes to visit him to tell him that the world is not what he thought it was. He also tells him that Bella was sick and had to change "a little" to get better, without revealing that his daughter had become a vampire. He also tells him that if he could deal with the weird and pretend that things are normal, then Bella will be able to stay for a while longer. After telling him all of it, he informs him that Bella and Edward are adopting Renesmee. Charlie requests to be told as little as possible about the supernatural so that he may be able to deal with it. Charlie wishes to see Bella, but Jacob insists on telling them everything first to give them a head start. Bella does not like what Jacob has done and requires a full report. After telling her everything and Charlie's request, she is relieved, though still unsure about her self-control. After a long day without hurting Charlie, Bella feels amazed at her control and is thankful to Jacob. And so, Renesmee is able to stay with Jacob for a while longer. Over the next three months, Jacob visits the Cullens daily to play with Nessie. Even though Bella and Edward know that his imprinting on their daughter was involuntary, they still feel annoyed by it all. But what bothers them more is Renesmee's rapidly growing state, which Jacob hides behind his smiles. In early winter, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee go hunting, and Bella catches sight of Irina from the Denali Coven, who mistakes Renesmee for an immortal child and reports to the Volturi. The Cullens decide to collect as many vampire as possible to help them witness that Renesmee is not a full-vampire child to avoid the Volturi's slaughter. Jacob feels anxious with each addition of human-feeding vampire, but does not express it as he knows the purpose they play in saving Renesmee and their families. Meanwhile, Bella has lawyer J. Jenks create fake ID's and documents for Renesmee and Jacob, hoping that they would be able to escape the Volturi and start a new life somewhere in Rio where they might run into Jasper and Alice. Knowing he will do anything to protect her, she finally learns to accept their relationship wholeheartedly. On Christmas Day, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob visit Charlie to celebrate the holiday. Jacob has braided a bracelet for Renesmee, which is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Edward is annoyed by his gift, but Bella copes. During the trial with the Volturi, Bella and Edward present their daughter to Aro, with Jacob as their bodyguard and Renesmee grabs his tail to pull him back when they retreat. When the situation begins to escalate to violence, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob share a tearful goodbye as they give her to him for protection. Edward calls Jacob his "son", proving that he too has accepted him. The trial ends peacefully by the testimony of Nahuel, another hybrid, and everyone is allowed to return to their peaceful lives. After hearing from Nahuel that Renesmee would be fully grown after seven years, Edward is impressed with Jacob for not having thought about her maturity even once. Bella remarks that he is in no hurry for her to grow up. Although they suspect that he may have competition in the future, they hope it will not happen anytime soon. See also *Bella Swan and Jacob Black *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen *Gallery:Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen Category:Relationships